Without Me
by SirisAnkh
Summary: "I did what I had to. Diana agrees with me, why can't you?" Aurora clenched her hands into fists. Whatever sadness she felt was buried underneath the tidal wave of anger and jealousy. Aurora knew Diana was the reason for him turning out the way he has, poisoning his mind with her words. Damn that woman. One-Shot Superman/OC


**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Superman or any other DC characters.

* * *

Aurora packed her bag angrily. It was a small back-pack, one that would hold enough clothes to tide her over till she found a new place to live. Her heart was in turmoil and she wanted to cry but she used her anger to hold them back.

"What are you doing?" Superman asked her. She leveled a glare at him with her blue and green eyes before throwing more clothes into her bag.

"You killed Shazam. He was nothing but a boy," She said flatly. Aurora was surprised that her voice was steady and strong, unlike how she really felt. For the first time ever, she was scared, scared of the man she has come to love more than life itself. His blue eyes searched her own for something before he glared in return.

"I did what I had to. Diana agrees with me, why can't you?" Aurora clenched her hands into fists. Whatever sadness she felt was buried underneath the tidal wave of anger and jealousy. Aurora knew Diana was the reason for him turning out the way he has, poisoning his mind with her words. _Damn that woman._

"Diana would agree with anything you do so long as you sleep with her! Why can't you see she's manipulating you into someone you're not?" Aurora snapped at him, getting into his face. At least, to his chest. Aurora had to glare up at him and she knew the height disadvantage took away from the effect she was going for. She didn't care, she was too angry.

"I killed him because he was having second thoughts. Are you doubting me too?" Superman asked her quietly, the threat apparent in the look behind those blue eyes. Aurora glared back into his angry blue gaze with her own mismatched eyes, searching for something, anything but the dangerous gleam when he looked back at her.

"Would you really kill me Kal-el? After everything?" Aurora whispered, not trusting herself to speak any louder. He sighed and gripped Aurora's shoulders firmly.

"No, but I won't allow this," Superman said resolutely, squeezing her to the point that it was painful. Aurora pushed against his chest to separate them and he let her.

"Then maybe you should do this without me. You obviously don't want me to stand between Diana's plans with you," she spat at him. Her eyes were shimmery with the tears she held back.

"Fine! I'm better without you. I don't need you anymore," Superman retorted. Aurora's eyes widened in surprise as he crossed his arms over his broad chest and turned away from her. "I wish you'd just disappear," he added more to himself than to her but she heard. Aurora's heart skipped a beat at the hurt it caused her when he uttered those words. It was like she was punched in the chest and breathing failed her. Tears fell silently down her cheeks. She took a long fortifying breath before breathing out slowly.

"_Do you really mean that?_" I asked brokenly in Kryptonian, his home language that he spent time to teach me throughout the nights. Things were so much simpler then when he would almost act loving towards her. His shoulders tensed at the use of his own language. "_Do you really not want me anymore?_" The silence made me feel numb and cold.

Aurora grabbed the straps of her backpack and slung it over her shoulder as the silence stretched. She wiped her tears away on the back of her hand. The moonlight glinted off the diamond on her ring finger. She almost started to cry again at the sight of it but forced it down. He made it for her not that long ago with a promise to get better, to treat them better.

"Aurora," Superman said quietly. Aurora looked up as he strode back to her with sad eyes. She was afraid that he never grew to love her and the memories behind the significance of the ring was all a lie, a cruel joke he played.

"I- ," Superman started, reaching out to stroke her cheek but was interrupted as she started to fade and his fingers instead went through her face. Aurora didn't know what he was going to say. A worried look crossed her features at the expressions that flashed across his features within those a second raging from surprise to sadness and then _fear_.

And just like that, he was gone and Aurora was standing in the middle of a Gotham City, before the rise of Superman's Regime, before the chaos that brought her Superman. Aurora fell down to her knees and cried, letting out a soul shattering cry. It didn't matter to her at all that she was taken out of her own realm or that she was alone in the middle of the most crime infested city. All she knew was that Superman's wish came true, she was gone.

* * *

**A/N:** Just a quick one-shot that came to mind after playing Injustice: Gods Among Us. It's been 5 years since Metropolis was destroyed and my idea was that Aurora (OC) got close to Superman. I think their relationship would be more of a friendship with one-sided love bordering on abusive. I'd like to think that Aurora was helping Superman heal over time but Wonder Woman has been turning him away from not killing criminals. I mean, Superman is insane by this point. :D

This was inspired by the song '**Without Me**' by Kina Grannis.


End file.
